La chica de mis sueños
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Después de haber soñado toda su vida con esa chica, no pensó que la vería montada en un dragón de bronce. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Ligero Fem-slash. Rachelipso.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El dibujo original de la portada es de viria, pero la edición es mía.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica de mis sueños

Rachel no recordaba un momento en el que estuviera más sorprendida, que cuando vio a la chica de sus sueños llegar en un dragón de bronce.

Sí, ella había visto titanes en guerra, guerreros esqueletos y arpías que escupían profecías-que era una de sus amigas junto con un par de semidiosas-. No obstante, todo eso en cierta forma nunca había dejado de ser real para ella; recordaba como de niña apuntaba hacia al cielo al ver pegasos, como iba a algún parque y las ninfas de los bosques jugaban a las atrapadas con ella cuando se escabullía de la niñera.

Incluso cuando creció y todo el mundo le decía que era parte de su imaginación, nunca dejo de ver ni de creer; y por lo tanto de saber que todo era más allá de lo que otros veían.

El problema central con esta chica, es que literalmente era parte de sus sueños.

La primera vez que soñó con ella esta tarareaba, un hermoso jardín se mostraba a su alrededor con plantas de las que quizás nunca recordaría el nombre; una leve sonrisa se extendía en su rostro al dedicarse a esas plantas, como si su mundo estuviera solo conformado por eso: su música, la naturaleza y ella. Rachel tenía cinco años, y deseo poder ir a ese mundo al que la melodía le invitaba.

"_¡Pero papá, tienes que llevarme allá!_" le había exigido a su padre, que por lo regular le daba lo que quería para que no diera la lata. Una razón por la que ella había empezado con las protestas era eso, porque no era algo que obtendría fácilmente como una malcriada.

Por supuesto el empresario no había accedido a nada; eso simplemente era un sueño, ese lugar probablemente no existía y nunca lo haría, ¿Cómo la llevaría a un lugar inexistente? Por razones obvias como esa, simplemente se lo negó.

Claro, no es como si la pelirroja le hubiera creído en ese momento; su mundo era un lugar lleno de magia al que solo ella tenía acceso, esto simplemente era otra cosa que su padre no veía. Pensó que posiblemente, de alguna forma, encontraría a esa chica.

Y lo hizo, de verdad que sí. Nunca avisaba cuando llegaba, no tenía calendario o algo que lo activada, no obstante en sueños ella le volvía a ver. Hacía distintas manualidades como tejer, cocinar, pasear o nadar; algunas veces cantaba y se deleitaba con su maravillosa música, aquella cuyo lenguaje no conocía y no pudo adivinar nunca cuál era. Aun así, siempre se terminaba aprendiendo parte de esas canciones, ella las cantaba también cuando necesitaba calmarse.

Porque con el tiempo, es lo que creyó que era esa chica.

A medida que vio como existían semidioses y monstruos, supo también que el don de ver no solo a través de la niebla, sino el futuro o cosas que pasaban en ese momento sin ella presente; que declaró que esa joven era parte de sus sueños. Todas las otras cosas que vio al dormir-que no eran abstractas, obviamente-se hicieron realidad al poco tiempo, y aun así veía esta chica desde hacía una década y no la encontraba.

Quizás todo era producto del estrés, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Trataba de luchar contra las injusticias que su padre creaba, era una pequeña hormiga en un mundo de gigantes que solo le importaban sus inversiones, por no mencionar el detalle de que acepto ser la oráculo al sentir que era su destino, de la misma forma que lo fue el dictar profecías. Ella sabía que la profecía de los siete tenía que ser dictada, alguien tendría que dar aviso y solo ella podría hacerlo.

Aun así, la mujer de sus sueños siempre permanecía en su misma edad, en una isla paradisiaca donde parecía que no le faltaba de nada, con una voz que le invitaba a soltar el peso de sus hombros y unirse a ella, sin alcanzarla. Ella representaba la calma en su vida, la amabilidad de un mundo dichoso, la única cosa alegre en su vida que era inamovible desde los tiempos más tiernos de su niñez.

Fue la última vez que la vio al dormir que creyó que su teoría fallaba.

No tenía toda la escena; el viento agitaba su cabello y veía concentrada hacia adelante, sus piernas enfundadas en unos jeans y con una camisa blanca-por alguna razón, desde hace poco tiempo la había visto en pantalones, lo que era raro porque antes casi siempre traía una túnica o vestido-abrazando y apoyándose en lo que parecía un tubo enorme de bronce. Preguntó cuándo faltaba y alguien-que no vio y por el sonido del viento no reconoció la voz-le respondió que ya casi llegaban.

Eso había sido todo.

Cuando despertó tenía el ceño fruncido por el pensamiento, hasta Ella había notado que algo raro le pasaba. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? No entendía que tenía que ver esa chica con un viaje; ¿significaba que no se sentía segura de estar en el campamento? No, eso tampoco tenía sentido; ella no solo estaba allí por hacer lo correcto, _algo_ dentro de sí le indicaba que tenía que encontrarse allí, ¿por qué? Ni idea.

Un gran ruido metálico se empezó a oír afuera, al principio creyó que sería Tyson o un hijo de Vulcano, antes de ver por la ventana que todos salían. Allí los imito y miró hacia el cielo también.

"_Bueno, esto tiene que ser una __**broma**__" _pensó, sin poder creer lo que captaban sus ojos. Estaban aún un poco lejos, pero en la lejanía ella podía captar su cabello ámbar, su piel lechosa, su figura esbelta que nunca había cambiado. No necesitaba cercanía para reconocerla, porque al cerrar los ojos la tenía pegada en sus párpados.

Puso una mano en el hueco de su cuello, como si se hubiera tragado la lengua de golpe, ha tiempo que se sentía algo diferente, que le daba una señal que no reconocía. "_Es tiempo de que la conozcas_" se escuchó en su cabeza; no era una voz como la del oráculo o como Gaia, demasiado joven para la primera y muy vieja para la segunda.

Supo en ese momento que lo que estaría por venir, en cierta forma, lo espero durante toda su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, probablemente esto no es lo que se esperaba; pero es mi estilo xD eso y el volver todo fem-slash. Que puedo decirles.

Probablemente, se pregunten que rayos hacía Leo en el campamento júpiter. En realidad tiene que ver con otro fic, pero para sintetizar: fue al campamento mestizo, y luego sintió que tenía que disculparse en persona con Hazel y Frank, pero no quería que ellos se enteraran que estaba vivo por un mensaje iris por ser muy impersonal.

No creo que quedará mal el fic, me hubiera gustado hacer otra cosa diferente pero es lo único que se me ocurría y quiero volverme a inscribir, así que qué rayos. Además de que me da risa el doble sentido del título.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Lira.


End file.
